Nintendo franchises
The following is a list of Nintendo's franchises. Series owned by Nintendo *''1080°'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Art Academy'' *''Balloon Fight'' *''Battle Clash'' *''Big Brain Academy'' *''bit Generations/Art Style'' *''BOXBOY!'' *''Brain Age'' * Card Hero *''Chibi-Robo'' *''Clubhouse Games'' *''Color TV Game'' *''Crosswords'' *''Cruis'n'' *''Custom Robo'' *''Daigasso! Band Brothers'' *''Densetsu no Starfy'' *''Dillon's Rolling Western'' *''Donkey Kong'' **''Donkey Kong Country'' **''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' **''Donkey Konga'' **''DK: King of Swing'' * Doshin the Giant *''EarthBound/Mother'' *''Electroplankton'' * Endless Ocean *''Excite'' ** ''Excite Truck'' ** Excitebots * Famicom Detective Club *''Fire Emblem'' **''Fire Emblem Warriors'' **''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE'' *''Flipnote Studio'' *''Fluidity '' *''Fossil Fighters'' *''F-1 Race'' *''F-Zero'' *''Game & Watch'' *''Golden Sun'' * Hotel Dusk *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kirby'' **''Kirby Air Ride'' *''Kururin'' *''Magical Starsign'' *''Magnetica'' *''Mario'' **''Mario Kart'' **''Mario Party '' **''Mario Tennis'' **''Mario Strikers'' **''Mario Golf'' **''Paper Mario'' ** Mario & Luigi **''Luigi's Mansion'' ** Dr. Mario ** Mario Paint ** Mario Baseball ** Mario Sports Mix ** Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games ** New Super Mario Bros. *''Master of Illusion'' *''Metroid'' ** Metroid Prime '' * ''NES Remix * Nintendogs * Nintendo Labo * Nintendo Pocket Football Club/Calciobit * Nintendo Wars **''Advance Wars '' **''Battalion Wars '' * Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan / Elite Beat Agents * Panel de Pon/ Puzzle League * Picross * PictureBook Games *''Pikmin'' * Pilotwings * Play Action Football * Pokémon/Pocket Monsters ** Pokémon Conquest ** Pokémon Mystery Dungeon ** Pokémon Pinball ** Pokémon Rumble ** Pokémon Snap ** Pokémon Stadium ** Pokémon Trozei ** PokéPark ** Pokkén Tournament ** Detective Pikachu * Polarium * Pushmo * Punch-Out!! ** ''Arm Wrestling'' * Rhythm Heaven * R.O.B. * Satella Walker * Shaberu! DS Oryouri NAVI * Sin & Punishment * Sparkle Snapshots * Splatoon * Star Fox * StarTropics *''Steel Diver '' *''Style Savvy '' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Swapnote'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' **''Hyrule Warriors'' **''Tingle'' *''Thru''/Ketzal's Corridors *''Tomodachi '' *''Trace Memory'' *''Wario'' **''Wario Land '' **''WarioWare'' *''Wave Race'' *''Wii'' ** Wii Chess ** Wii Fit ** Wii Karaoke U ** Wii Play ** ''Wii Party'' ** ''Wii Sports'' * Wrecking Crew * ''X'' * Xenoblade * Yakuman *''Yoshi'' ** Yoshi's Safari Single Entry * 1-2-Switch * 100 Classic Books * Active Health with Carol Vorderman * A Kappa's Trail * Alleyway '' * [[Amiibo Tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits|''Amiibo Tap: Nintendo's Greatest Bits]] * Ando Kensaku * AquaSpace * AR Games * ARMS * ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat * Astral Chain * Atsumeru Egaochō * Aura-Aura Climber * Barker Bill's Trick Shooting * Baseball * Battle Shark * Block Fever * Bomb Bee N '' * ''Bonsai Barber * Captain Rainbow * Chosoju Mecha MG * ''Clu Clu Land'' * Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. * Computer Othello * Cubivore * Densetsu no Quiz Ou Ketteisen * Devil World * DS Bimoji Training * DS Uranai Seikatsu * Disaster: Day of Crisis * Dragalia Lost * Drill Dozer * Duck Hunt * ''Eco Shooter: Plant 530'' * [[English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills!|''English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills!]] * ''Eternal Darkness * Ever Oasis * EVR Race * Face Pilot: Fly with your Nintendo DSi Camera! * Face Raiders * Face Training: Facial exercises to strengthen and relax from Fumiko Inudo * Famicom Bunko: Hajimari no Mori * ''Flametail'' * Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day * FlingSmash * Freakyforms * For the Frog the Bell Tolls * Galactic Pinball * Ganbaru Watashi no Kakei Diary * Geist * GiFTPiA * Golf * Gomoku Narabe Renju * [[Grill-Off with Ultra Hand!|''Grill-Off with Ultra Hand!]] * ''Gumshoe * HarmoKnight * Head On N * ''HeliFire'' * Hogan`s Alley * Ice Climber * Ice Hockey * Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 * Jet Impulse * Joy Mech Fight * Kanshū Nippon Jōshikiryoku Kentei Kyōkai: Imasara Hito ni wa Kikenai Otona no Jōshikiryoku Training DS * Karkurenbo Battle Monster Tactics * Ken Griffey, Jr.'s Slugfest * Kenkou Ouen Recipe 1000: DS Kondate Zenshuu * ''Kiki Trick'' * Knight Move * Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu! * Kurikin: Nano Island Story * Line Attack Heroes * Link 'n' Launch * Looksley's Line Up * Maboshi's Arcade * ''Mach Rider'' * Magnetic Soccer * Make 10: A Journey of Numbers * ''Marvelous: Mōhitotsu no Takarajima'' * Mawashite Tsunageru Touch Panic * Metal Torrent * Meteos * ''Miitopia'' * ''Minna ga Shuyaku no NHK Kouhaku Quiz Kassen'' * Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV * Mobile Golf * ''Mole Mania'' * ''Monkey Magic'' * Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki Highschool * Napoleon * Nazo no Murasame-jō * Nester's Funky Bowling * ''Nintendoji'' * Nintendo 3DS Guide * Nintendo Badge Arcade * Nintendo Land * ''Number Battle'' * Odama * Pandora's Tower * Pinball * Pinball Pulse: The Ancients Beckon * Photo Clock * Photo Dojo * Power Soukoban * Pro Wrestling * Project Hacker: Kakusei * ''Radar Mission'' * ''Radar Scope'' * Rakubiki Jiten DS * ''Real Dasshutsu Game x Nintendo 3DS'' * Red Alarm * Ring Fit Adventure * Rock N' Roll Climber *''Rusty's Real Deal Baseball'' * Satella Q *''Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival'' *''Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword '' *''Sennen Kazoku'' * ''Sheriff'' * ''Shin Onigashima'' * Short Order + Eggsplode * SiNG Party * Sky Hawk * Sky Skipper * Slide Adventure MAGKID * ''Snapdots'' * Snipperclips - Cut it out, together! * Snowpack Park * Soccer * Solar Striker * Soma Bringer * Space Demon '' * [[Space Fever|''Space Fever]] * Space Firebird * Space Launcher * Spin Six * [[Spotto!|''Spotto!]] * ''Starship Defense * ''StreetPass Mii Plaza'' * Stunt Race FX * Super Scope 6 * Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido * Sutte Hakkun * Suujin Taisen * Tabi no Yubisashi Kaiwachou DS * Takt of Magic * ''Tank Troopers'' * Teleroboxer * Tennis * Test Driver * The Last Story * The Stretchers * The Wonderful 101 * theta * Time Twist: Rekishi no Katasumi de... * Tin Star * Tokyo Crash Mobs * Top Rank Tennis * To the Earth * Tomato Adventure * ''Touch Hyakunin Isshu: DS Shigureden'' * Touch Solitaire * True Swing Golf * Tsukette Utau: Saru Band * Uniracers * Urban Champion * Vegas Stakes * Vertical Force * ''Volleyball'' * Warlocked * Wild Gunman * Winter Gold * ''You, Me, & the Cubes'' * Yūyūki * Zangeki no Reginleiv * Zekkyō Senshi Sakeburein Nintendo owns parts of the content, but does not own the franchise. Games which generally Nintendo developed or co-developed, but the trademarks from the franchise belong to another company. This means that some part of the content belongs to Nintendo, as the case of music from GB Tetris, or even characters such as Dr. Wright from SimCity. Both of these examples reappear in the Super Smash Bros. series, which means that Nintendo considers this part of content from its creations. Another more complex example is the Bayonetta series. Nintendo owns all content after the first game as well as the Japanese dub of said first game and has exclusive publishing rights on all these games as well. This is due to Nintendo being the company who funded the rest of the series after Sega, the original owner of the franchise, declined to fund and publish another Bayonetta game. * Bayonetta 2 * Bayonetta 3 * Culdcept * ''Daemon X Machina'' * Devil's Third * Fatal Frame * ''Glory of Heracles'' * ''Lego City: Undercover'' * ''Mystery Case Files'' *''SimCity'' * ''Tetris'' * ''The Legendary Starfy'' es:Franquicias de Nintendo Category: Lists *